Henry and the Wishing Tree
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Henry learns to be careful what you wish for, as he wishes to pull the Express, but only causes confusion and delay.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Henry and the Wishing Tree" from Season 8, with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

It was summertime on the Island of Sodor. Gordon was busy pulling lots of tourists and passengers on the Express.

It was busier than ever, but Gordon loved the hustle and bustle.

Henry was pulling freight cars in the forest. He loved the peace and quiet, but he didn't see many

people.

Sometimes working in the forest can be very lonely.

Later, Henry pulled into Knapford Station. He was delighted to see all the passengers, but Gordon was not delighted to see Henry.

"Keep your smelly freight away from my passengers!" grumbled Gordon.

"But it's only log!" chuffed Henry.

"Passengers and freight do not mix!" huffed Gordon as he huffed away.

Henry watched as Gordon puffed away with the Express.

"I want to pull passengers again!" sighed Henry, "just for a change!"

Henry stopped at the water tank at the edge of the forest. He saw children standing by one of the trees.

Then, Thomas puffed in.

"What are those children doing?" Henry asked Thomas.

"That's the Sodor Wishing Tree." said Thomas. "It's the oldest tree on Sodor. Those children are making wishes."

"A wishing tree?" gasped Henry. "How wonderful! Do you think it will make my wish come true?"

"It might." said Thomas as he puffed away.

Henry rolled up to the wishing tree. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and made a wish.

" _I wish I could pull the Express instead of Gordon!"_

That night, Sir Topham Hatt came to see Henry.

"Tomorrow, you will be pulling the Express." he said.

"Thank you sir!" said Henry happily. His wish had come true!

The next morning, Henry chuffed cheerfully into Knapford Station.

When the passengers were all on-board, Henry blew his whistle, and pulled out of the station.

But Henry pulled too quickly.

"Go gently!" called his driver. "You can bump freight, but you can't bump passengers!"  
"Sorry!" puffed Henry.

Henry puffed proudly through the countryside.

"Pulling passengers is a great job!" he said.

But the passengers were not happy. They were having the bumpiest ride ever!

That night, Sir Topham Hatt arrived at the sheds. He was very cross.

"There have been many complaints!" he boomed. "People are telling me that this is a bad railway! Passengers are meant to be pulled gently, not like logs!"

"Yes sir." said Henry sadly.

Then, he saw Gordon, who was being fitted with a new boiler. He didn't look happy at all.

"My wish has made Gordon go to the repair yard!" gasped Henry.

This made Henry feel very sad.

The next day, Henry had to collect the dining car.

He tried to be gentle, but he smashed the dining car so hard, that food flew everywhere!

There were more complaints than ever before.

Henry didn't want to pull passengers anymore. He wanted everything to go back to normal.

But when he arrived at the forest, Henry couldn't remember which tree was the wishing tree.

"Oh no!" cried Henry. "Which one could it be!"

Henry didn't know, so he wished on every tree.

" _I wish everything was back to normal, and I can pull freight again!"_

Then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived on-board Thomas.

"What are you doing Henry?" asked Sir Topham Hatt. "You are causing confusion and delay!"

"I'm sorry sir!" replied Henry. "I was just trying to find the wishing tree."

"Wishing tree don't run railways!" he boomed. "Trees are living things, they cannot order railways! That's my job, I give the orders, and everyone does as they are told!"

"What about Gordon?" asked Henry.

"Gordon needed some repairs." explained Sir Topham Hatt. "He'll be back tomorrow!"

Henry was delighted.

The next day, Gordon was back pulling the Express.

Everyone was so happy to see him again, that they clapped, cheered, and clapped really loud!

Gordon beamed happily all day!

Henry was happy pulling freight again in the peaceful forest.

At the end of the day, he stopped at the wishing tree, and simply smiled. He wanted to pull freight, just for now.


End file.
